


Hyuuga Junpei Roasting Squad ft. Gayness and Some Oddly Serious Moments

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Relationships - mentioned, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Kiyoshi Teppei's Yaoi Hands, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Abuse, Tsuchida is a sassy little shit, Unrequited Crush, basically hyuuga makes a gc for his gay panic with the three (3) ppl he thinks are sane, everyone except riko is hot for izuki, gets serious towards the end, hyuuga's nonexistent tiddies, inspired by PG for pretty gay by issawip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Hyuuga11.25 pm:youre on thin ice tsuchida11.26 pm:your lifespan is looking very smallTsuchida11.26 pm:small like your dick?Riko11.27 pm:#getrektHyuugaKiyoshi11.27 pm:#getrektHyuugaTsuchida11.27 pm:#getrektHyuugaAka, the one where Hyuuga creates a group chat to help manage his gay panic. It goes about as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Aida Riko & Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko & Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei & Tsuchida Satoshi, Aida Riko & Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei & Mibuchi Reo (mentioned), Hyuuga Junpei & Tsuchida Satoshi, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rated PG For Pretty Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851113) by [issawip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/pseuds/issawip). 



> So, I wanted some HyuuIzu with pining!Hyuuga given that 'eagles...' has Izuki pining, and what better than a group chat fic? CRACK WARNING AHEAD and yes, it gets. oddly serious at times.  
> This one chapter is basically just the fic, and the next is a quick extra with the confession!!

**_Saturday, 11 February 2014, 11.12 pm_ **

**Hyuuga Junpei created group chat ‘help me’**

**Hyuuga Junpei added Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Hyuuga Junpei added Tsuchida Satoshi**

**Hyuuga Junpei added Aida Riko**

**Hyuuga**

_11.13 pm:_ help

**Kiyoshi**

_11.13 pm:_ you okay, hyuuga?

**Riko**

_11.14 pm:_ Hyuuga what the fuck

**Hyuuga**

_11.15 pm:_ look

 _11.15 pm:_ so

 _11.15 pm:_ its you know who

**Tsuchida**

_11.16 pm:_ *gasp* the Dark Lord lives?

**Riko**

_11.17 pm:_ Tsuchida, not the time for horrible Harry Potter references. Hyuuga, again, what the _fuck_?

**Hyuuga**

_11.18 pm:_ riko pls i rly need all ur help

**Riko**

_11.18 pm:_ Who is it this time? 

**Kiyoshi**

_11.19 pm:_ what do you mean, riko?

**Tsuchida**

_11.20 pm:_ wait, is this about Izuki?

**Riko**

_11.20 pm:_ …of _course_. Of. Fucking. Course.

**Hyuuga**

_11.20 pm:_ …FHUEGHEH WTF

 _11.20 pm:_ it’s that obvious?!?!?!1!?

**Kiyoshi**

_11.21 pm:_ if you need help staring at his ass, i’m glad to aid you

**Hyuuga**

_11.22 pm:_ wat no u stay the FUCK away frm him get ur stinky crusty hairline away from him dat’s MY man ya hear dat ya rustin old iron heart?!?!?!?! otherwise ill get riko to dpuble your training!

 _11.22 pm:_ no _truple_ it!!!!!!

**Riko**

_11.22 pm:_ Actually, I think I’ll double _your_ training too, Hyuuga-kun~

**Hyuuga**

_11.23 pm:_ shit fuck no im sorry pls don’t kill me omg i still have to marry shun

**Tsuchida**

_11.23 pm:_ wow, someone’s got it _bad_.

**Hyuuga**

_11.24 pm:_ shut up or ill

 _11.24 pm:_ idk what ill do but ill do _something_

**Tsuchida**

_11.25 pm:_ right, sure, Captain, _very_ scary. I’m shaking in my boots.

**Hyuuga**

_11.25 pm:_ youre on thin ice tsuchida

 _11.26 pm:_ your lifespan is looking very small

**Tsuchida**

_11.26 pm:_ small like your dick?

**Riko**

_11.27 pm:_ #getrektHyuuga

**Kiyoshi**

_11.27 pm:_ #getrektHyuuga

**Tsuchida**

_11.27 pm:_ #getrektHyuuga

**Hyuuga**

_11.28 pm:_ …I hate you all.

**Riko**

_11.28 pm:_ Wow, proper punctuation and everything! You’re really in love!

**Hyuuga**

_11.29 pm:_ wtf no

 _11.29 pm:_ ok fine maybe

 _11.30 pm:_ …yes

 _11.30 pm:_ i cant help it ok hes so fuckin _pretty_ and hwne eh smiles its like an angels on this earth and hes so freakin cute?? like its illegal how cute he is?? when he makes his shitty puns his eyes light up like tiny frieworks and id laugh at every single one of thme just to see that lgiht a lil longer and dont get me started on that damn smrik of his when hes all confident like _holy shit_ id legit do anything for him, id get on my knees just for him hell id probably kill you all in like a damn sec if he wanted me to

**Riko**

_11.31 pm:_ I did _not_ need to know that.

**Kiyoshi**

_11.31 pm:_ nice to know you care uwu

**Tsuchida**

_11.31 pm:_ i didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff

**Hyuuga**

_11.32 pm:_ DONT. DONT you DARE

 _11.32 pm:_ but to be fair

 _11.32 pm:_ if youve met shun and _not_ wanted to fuck him (or be fucked, i sure as hell aint gonna be picky around a fine catch like him) theres probly smth wrong w/u

**Tsuchida**

_11.33 pm:_ …guilty as charged.

**Kiyoshi**

_11.33 pm:_ what tsuchida said.

**Riko**

_11.34 pm:_ Has _everyone_ in here been hot for Izuki-kun except me?!

**Kiyoshi**

_11.34 pm:_ yes

**Tsuchida**

_11.34 pm:_ yes

**Hyuuga**

_11.34 pm:_ like i said

 _11.34 pm:_ probably smth wrong w/u

**Riko**

_11.35 pm:_ You wanna say that again, _Junpei-kun?_

**Hyuuga**

_11.36 pm:_ ohmygod now when shun’s fucking me and he whispers all hot and breathy ‘you want more, junpei-kun?’ ur face is gonna fuckin pop into my mind

 _11.36 pm:_ thanks a lot coach

**Riko**

_11.37 pm:_ You’re welcome (✿^‿^)

**Hyuuga**

_11.38 pm:_ god yall are gonna be the fucking death of me

**Riko changed the chat name to 'Hyuuga Junpei Murder Squad'**

**Hyuuga**

_11.39 pm:_ RIKO

**Riko**

_11.39 pm:_ rIkO

**Kiyoshi**

_11.40 pm:_ i mean

 _11.40 pm:_ that is sorta

 _11.40 pm:_ our long term goal

**Tsuchida**

_11.41 pm:_ #accurate

**Hyuuga**

_11.42 pm:_ fuck u all

**Kiyoshi**

_11.42 pm:_ thought you wanted to fuck izuki

**Hyuuga**

_11.43 pm:_ THATS NOT WAHT I MENT AND U KNO IT

**Tsuchida**

_11.44 pm:_ sure Jan

**Riko**

_11.45 pm:_ Now all of you go the _fuck_ to sleep before I kill you( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**Hyuuga Junpei went offline**

**Kiyoshi Teppei went offline**

**Tsuchida Satoshi went offline**

**Riko**

_11.46 pm:_ Good boys ^_^

**Aida Riko went offline**

* * *

**_Sunday, 12 February 2014, 3.31 pm_ **

**Hyuuga**

_3.31 pm:_ wow ok i never noticed but ur booty is fly as fuck @Kiyoshi Teppei

**Kiyoshi**

_3.31 pm:_ uh. thanks?

**Tsuchida**

_3.32 pm:_ hey, wasn’t this chat supposed to be about Hyuuga being horny for _Izuki_ , not Kiyoshi and his butt and his yaoi hands?

**Riko**

_3.32 pm:_ Amen to that.

**Hyuuga**

_3.33 pm:_ SHUT UP JSUT COS I LVOE SHUN DSOENT MAEN I CNAT NOTIEC IF TOHER UGYS AHVE NICE BOTTIES STFU

**Tsuchida**

_3.34 pm:_ botties

**Riko**

_3.34 pm:_ botties

**Kiyoshi**

_3.34 pm:_ botties

**Hyuuga**

_3.34 pm:_ dis chat was made for u fuckers to help me not roast me

**Riko**

_3.35 pm:_ Thanks for the idea! :3

**Riko changed the chat name to ‘Hyuuga Junpei Roasting Squad’**

**Kiyoshi**

_3.36 pm:_ AHAHAHAHAH RIKO THATS PERFECT!!!!!

**Tsuchida**

_3.36 pm:_ you’re really out there doin God’s work huh?

**Riko**

_3.37 pm:_ Why thank you (✿^‿^)

**Hyuuga**

_3.37 pm:_ i came here 2 have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

**Kiyoshi**

_3.38 pm:_ also @Tsuchida Satoshi i do not!! have!! yaoi hands!!

**Riko**

_3.39 pm:_ Kiyoshi pls your strength is _literally_ the size of your (giant) hands

**Hyuuga**

_3.39 pm:_ kiyoshis big manly hands

**Tsuchida**

_3.39 pm:_ kiyoshi got dem big manly hands

 _3.39 pm:_...wait Hyuuga you watch Naruto?!

**Hyuuga**

_3.40 pm:_ stfu before i shove my fist up ur ass

**Tsuchida**

_3.40 pm:_ tbh I wouldn’t mind that

**Riko**

_3.41 pm:_ EW TSUCHIDA-KUN I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR WEIRD SEX FANTASIES

**Tsuchida**

_3.41 pm:_ WE ALL HAVE OUR FETISHES

 _3.41 pm:_ HYUUGA WANTS _THINGS_ FROM IZUKI

 _3.41 pm:_ KIYOSHI WANTS TO BE CHAINED UP

 _3.41 pm:_ COACH WANTS… well actually idk what Coach wants and I don't think I really want to know

**Riko**

_3.42 pm:_ Good for you (✿^‿^)

**Tsuchida**

_3.42 pm:_ AND MINE IS FISTING OKAY

 _3.42 pm:_ god that emoji is fucking ominous I see why Hyuuga says you're a wolf in sheep’s clothing now

**Riko**

_3.43 pm:_ Hyuuga-kun said _what~_?

**Hyuuga**

_3.43 pm:_ TUSCHIDA YOU FCKING RAT

**Kiyoshi**

_3.44 pm:_ he never denied it tho

**Hyuuga**

_3.45 pm:_ rkio im truly sorry pls forgive me i beg you ill do anything you watn for a mnoth

**Riko**

_3.46 pm:_ Ahhh, sorry, Hyuuga-kun! I don’t think there’s a Rkio in here! (✿^‿^)

**Hyuuga**

_3.46 pm:_ *riko

 _3.46 pm:_ fuck

**Kiyoshi**

_3.47 pm:_ Izuki?

**Hyuuga**

_3.48 pm:_ kiyoshi ur a mind reader

 _3.48 pm:_ fr tho hes my man stay away frm him

**Kiyoshi**

_3.49 pm:_ i mean

 _3.49 pm:_ it _is_ the main reason this thang was made

 _3.49 pm:_ so we might as well actually help you

**Riko**

_3.50 pm:_ I’d agree, but the fact that you actually just said ‘thang’ has me s h o o k

**Tsuchida**

_3.51 pm:_ cringe culture is dead, Coach, let him live

 _3.51 pm:_ and he’s right

**Hyuuga**

_3.52 pm:_ bless yall

 _3.52 pm:_ i have the best friends

**Tsuchida**

_3.52 pm:_ let’s get this show on the road before Hyuuga ends up killing us all with how horny he is for Izuki

**Hyuuga**

_3.53 pm:_ i take it back i hate u

**Riko**

_3.54 pm:_ I’ll be gracious and ignore that last part, Hyuuga-kun

 _3.54 pm:_ So… how do we get Izuki interested in Hyuuga?

**Tsuchida**

_3.55 pm:_ I don’t think that’s the problem, actually

**Kiyoshi**

_3.56 pm:_ yeah pretty sure izuki’s in love w/hyuuga too

**Hyuuga**

_3.57 pm:_ are yall serious or are you just yanking my chain

**Kiyoshi**

_3.58 pm:_ no we aren’t

 _3.58 pm:_ but i know someone that might want to and his name starts with an s ;)

**Tsuchida**

_3.59 pm:_ ;PP

**Hyuuga**

_4:00 pm:_ Please tell me you don’t mean yourself Tsuchida

**Tsuchida**

_4.01 pm:_ ew nooo!!!!

 _4.01 pm:_ (s)hun izuki

**Hyuuga**

_4.02 pm:_ oh thank god

 _4.03 pm:_...hey you really think hed be willing to yank my chain tho

**Riko**

_4.04 pm:_ I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT

 _4.04 pm:_ MOVING ON

 _4.05 pm:_ If Izuki reciprocates the interest that Hyuuga’s got in him - which you two seem awfully sure about - then all that’s left to do is get Hyuuga to confess

**Hyuuga**

_4.06 pm:_ why are you bringing math into this

**Riko**

_4.07 pm:_ What?

**Hyuuga**

_4.08 pm:_ ‘reciprocates’ ‘interest’

**Riko**

_4.09 pm:_ Wow, tell your half brain-cell to take care. It must be so tired from typing out those long words

**Hyuuga**

_4.10 pm:_ :( ur a bully

**Riko**

_4.11 pm:_ Tell me something I don’t know lol

**Tsuchida**

_4.12 pm:_ well getting back on track (though Coach you’re so valid for bullying Hyuuga)

**Hyuuga**

_4.12 pm:_ HEY

**Tsuchida**

_4.12 pm:_ aight I’mma just ignore that, moving on, the day after tomorrow is a very special day!!

**Riko**

_4.12 pm:_...what special day

 _4.12 pm:_ 14th of February

 _4.12 pm:_ No birthdays, no matches

**Kiyoshi**

_4.13 pm:_ it’s valentine’s day!!!!!

**Riko**

_4.14 pm:_...right. That.

 _4.14 pm:_ I almost forgot that that crapfest existed, thanks for the reminder guys ◔_◔

**Tsuchida**

_4.15 pm:_ anyways, as I was saying - Hyuuga, you can confess then!

**Hyuuga**

_4.16 pm:_ wait whoa there cowboy back up a sec

 _4.16 pm:_ since when the fuck am i confessing

 _4.16 pm:_ i plan on suffering in silence like a Real Man and complaining abt how gay i am to you fuckfaces

**Tsuchida**

_4.17 pm:_ oh no. no way in _hell_ am I being subjected to _years_ of you pining

 _4.17 pm:_ you’re confessing to Izuki on Tuesday OR ELSE

**Riko**

_4.18 pm:_ Seconded.

**Kiyoshi**

_4.18 pm:_ thirded.

**Hyuuga**

_4.19 pm:_ i hate you all

**Riko**

_4.20 pm:_ Yes, we know. 

_4.21 pm:_ You’ve told us so.

 _4.21 pm:_ Multiple times. 

**Kiyoshi**

_4.22 pm:_ can we get back to the actual purpose of this chat?

**Riko**

_4.23 pm:_ FINE

**Hyuuga**

_4.24 pm:_ IM NOT CNOFESSING

**Riko**

_4.25 pm:_ You don’t need to cnofess, but you _are_ going to confess.

**Tsuchida**

_4.26 pm:_ seriously, Hyuuga, it’s the perfect opportunity! _fucking Valentine’s Day_ , what _more_ do you want?!

**Kiyoshi**

_4.27 pm:_ really, those glasses aren’t doing you any good

 _4.27 pm:_ if you can’t even see the way izuki looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky

 _4.28 pm:_ and i mean no offence by this but if you’ve got someone that far out of your league who’s in love with you, you should go for it, you fool

**Hyuuga**

_4.29 pm:_ none taken, i know well enough how far out of my league izuki is

 _4.29 pm:_ and EXCUSE YOU HE DOES NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT

 _4.29 pm:_ he couldn’t

 _4.29 pm:_ i… well… im not exactly a great friend to him

**Tsuchida**

_4.30 pm:_ true dat

**Hyuuga**

_4.31 pm:_ shut up 

_4.31 pm:_ like… idk, i dont treat him very well do i?

**Kiyoshi**

_4.32 pm:_ no, you don’t

**Hyuuga**

_4.33 pm:_ YOURE SUPPOSED TO ENCOURAGE ME

 _4.33 pm:_ but yeah youre right

 _4.34 pm:_ i mean, it is our dynamic and all 

**Riko**

_4.35 pm:_ Wow, look at Hyuuga-kun using such big words!

**Hyuuga**

_4.36 pm:_ *softly ignores you*

 _4.36 pm:_ its just!! his puns _annoy me so much..._ i wouldnt trade them for the world but i just. sometimes they feel so _neverending_ and then i say things i dont mean and hell ive even told him to die!

 _4.37 pm:_ in like. that best friend way, like how riko tells me to die! but i dont exactly think that gives me brownie points with izuki seeing as i didnt really treat him as my best friend until he gave me that wakeup call last year about being a better friend

 _4.38 pm:_ his type of girl is a person who understands his jokes WHICH I DONT or at least i dont appreciate them as much as i probably should

 _4.39 pm:_ OH YEAH ADDING TO MY WORRIES IDEK IF HE LIKES GUYS

 _4.40 pm:_ and even if he did he probably wouldnt have told me bc i was a homophobic shitface up until we played rakuzan, reo-san ripped me a new one later and said i apparently have internalised homophobia… thats kinda when i realised i was bi, and ofc i told izuki this stuff - hes the closest to me - but you know him he takes time to open up and if he _was_ gay/bi/into guys he’d wait for at least like five months to tell me

**Kiyoshi**

_4.40 pm:_...are you kidding me right now

 _4.41 pm:_ do you not remember me _asking_ if he was straight or gay

 _4.41 pm:_ and him saying he was ‘punsexual’?!

**Hyuuga**

_4.42 pm:_ WELL I AINT NO DAMN PUN

**Tsuchida**

_4.43 pm:_ he laughed for nine full minutes before admitting he was in fact pansexual (for the uncultured, aka our captain, that means ‘attraction regardless of gender’)

 _4.44 pm:_ and our dear uncultured captain was absent that day, he had the stomach bug

**Hyuuga**

_4.45 pm:_ wait but that was ages ago

 _4.46 pm:_ are you telling me you _knew_ izuki liked dudes and DIDNT LET ME KNOW

 _4.46 pm:_ AND BTW I KNOW WHAT PANSEXUAL IS TUSCHIDA

**Riko**

_4.47 pm:_ In your own words

 _4.48 pm:_ You were a “homophobic shitface”

**Hyuuga**

_4.49 pm:_ ok wow

 _4.50 pm:_ but still… will it be too sudden if i confess on tuesday?

**Kiyoshi**

_4.51 pm:_ it has been 3 months since the winter cup

 _4.52 pm:_ you’re fine hyuuga

 _4.53 pm:_ i mean izuki is probably the one person who doesn’t know you like him

 _4.54 pm:_ or he’s just pretending not to in which case thats kinda ouch

**Riko**

_4.55 pm:_ Hyuuga-kun, it’s been obvious that you liked him since last year even if you were homophobic. Having internalised homophobia isn’t your fault, and I’m sure Izuki-kun understands that

**Hyuuga**

_4.56 pm:_ yeah ig that comes when you have a great mom like mine :”)

**Riko**

_4.57 pm:_ Right, I’ve been meaning to ask; how’s your dad and little brother doing without her?

**Hyuuga**

_4.58 pm:_ theyre surprisingly fine

 _4.59 pm:_ dads throwing himself into the shop but we actualyl talk over dinner now

 _5.00 pm:_ junichis actually putting effort into passing his classes tho thats probably a lot of mais influence in there

**Riko**

_5.01 pm:_ Who’s Mai?

 _5.02 pm:_ Oh, right, Izuki-kun’s sister

**Kiyoshi Teppei started a private chat with Aida Riko**

**Kiyoshi**

_5.03 pm:_ so what’s the deal w/hyuuga’s mom?

**Riko**

_5.04 pm:_ She was abusive

 _5.05 pm:_ She grew up in a small town with a single parent family, so she was pretty close minded and angry b/c she’d had no opportunities

 _5.06 pm:_ You’ve met Hyuuga-kun’s dad, you know how gentle he is - his mom took out all her frustration on her husband, who naturally got walked all over, and her sons, both of whom inherited her no-nonsense attitude

 _5.07 pm:_ She never hit the kids, but she was always making homophobic and religiously extremist comments. His dad would nod and agree and then she’d hit him

 _5.08 pm:_ It gets stuck in your head when you’re in that kind of environment, you know

 _5.08 pm:_ His dad finally divorced her earlier this year

 _5.09 pm:_ Looking at him, I feel really lucky to come from a whole and happy family

**Kiyoshi**

_5.09 pm:_ i see

 _5.09 pm:_ that’s terrible!

 _5.10 pm:_ and ik what you mean, hearing this, i can’t imagine being in that kind of situation

**Riko**

_5.11 pm:_ You don’t live with your parents either, do you?

**Kiyoshi**

_5.11 pm:_ that’s because they’re posted in different places ^_^"

**Riko**

_5.12 pm:_ Ahh, I see.

 _5.12 pm:_ Hope it’s clear now?

**Kiyoshi**

_5.13 pm:_ yep thanks

**Riko**

_5.14 pm:_ Sure :)

**Tsuchida Satoshi changed the chat name to ‘Hyuuga Junpei’s Nonexistent Tiddies’**

**Hyuuga**

_5.14 pm:_ EXCUSE YOU MY TIDDIES ARE VERY MUCH EXISTENT

 _5.14 pm:_ _my tiddies are better than urs.jpg_

**Tsuchida**

_5.15 pm:_ OH MY FUCKING GOD I DID _NOT_ NEED TO SEE THAT

 _5.15 pm:_ don’t open it guys!!

**Riko**

_5.15 pm:_ I LEAVE FOR 10 MINUTES

**Kiyoshi**

_5.16 pm:_ i opened it

 _5.17 pm:_ im scarred for life

 **Hyuuga Junpei deleted attachment** **‘my tiddies are better than urs.jpg** **’**

**Hyuuga Junpei changed the chat name to ‘suck my tiddies tsuchida’**

**Tsuchida**

_5.18 pm:_ EW NO

**Kiyoshi**

_5.19 pm:_ can we get back to what we were doing, _please?_

**Kiyoshi Teppei changed the chat name to ‘Get HyuuIzu Together (NO OTHER PURPOSE)’**

**Riko**

_5.20 pm:_ He’s right

 _5.21 pm:_ Though, Teppei, are you sure Hyuuga tops? ;)

**Kiyoshi**

_5.22 pm:_ u right

**Kiyoshi Teppei changed the chat name to ‘Get IzuHyuu together (NO OTHER PURPOSE)’**

**Kiyoshi**

_5.23 pm:_ now down to business

**Hyuuga**

_5.24 pm:_ id protest but even i know i radiate big bottom energy

 _5.25 pm:_ are you guys _sure_ about this

 _5.26 pm:_ i… i know what to do to confess, i know exactly how ill do it

 _5.27 pm:_ im just not sure if i have enough courage to do it

 _5.28 pm:_ and whatever happens i dont want to lose izuki as a friend - i want things to be normal with us. i dont wanna fuck up what we have already; his friendship matters a lot to me. i want him in my life even if its just as a friend, he is that important to me. he got me through a lot of stuff w/my mom and shit; he’s just, he’s done so much for me and i dont wanna screw up

**Riko**

_5.29 pm:_ Hyuuga-kun… that was pretty deep. You really _are_ serious about this, huh?

**Hyuuga**

_5.30 pm:_ yeah

**Tsuchida**

_5.31 pm:_ it’ll be easier if you get it over with

 _5.31 pm:_ Izuki’s not the kind of guy to hold a grudge, or make things weird

 _5.32 pm:_ you know the girl from 1-C who confessed to him, right?

 _5.32 pm:_ he’s tutoring her in math and last I saw they were making horrible puns together

 _5.33 pm:_ and before you ask, no, they are not dating

**Kiyoshi**

_5.34 pm:_ tbh i don’t have anything great to add onto that, but tsuchida is right!! you’ve got this, hyuuga!! i believe in you ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

**Riko**

_5.35 pm:_ However much of an idiot you are, you’re a good guy

 _5.36 pm:_ Go for it

**Hyuuga**

_5.37 pm:_ thanks, guys

**Riko**

_5.37 pm:_ So, what are you planning to do?

**Hyuuga**

_5.38 pm:_ i was gonna ask him to meet me by that lake near the cliff behind school

 _5.38 pm:_ i was also gonna make coffee jelly and put it in one of those chocolate boxes bc he hates chocolate but he loves that jelly, and if im gonna confess might as well go the whole hog and make the sweets myself

 _5.39 pm:_ and then id give it to him and say “i really appreciate that you have always been by my side. i can’t tell you how much i cherish your friendship, and that somehow managed to grow into love for you along the way. i love you, izuki. i’m not going to force you to accept my feelings or anything - but i want you to know. you matter a lot to me, and i’d hate to lose you over a confession.”

**Riko**

_5.41 pm:_ ...holy _fuck_

**Kiyoshi**

_5.42 pm:_ that’s beautiful omg

**Tsuchida**

_5.43 pm:_ Hyuuga, seriously, _go for it -_ that’s perfect

**Hyuuga**

_5.44 pm:_ seriously? it’s good?

**Riko**

_5.45 pm:_ More than

 _5.45 pm:_ It’s exactly perfect for someone like Izuki-kun

 _5.46 pm:_ Go for it!

**Hyuuga**

_5.47 pm:_ right

 _5.48 pm:_ tuesday it is, then

 _5.49 pm:_ ill go make that jelly, i wont have time otheriwse

**Riko**

_5.50 pm:_ 👍 

**Hyuuga Junpei went offline**

**Tsuchida**

_5.51 pm:_ all right, I’ll head out too 

_5.52 pm:_ bye

**Kiyoshi**

_5.53 pm:_ bye!!

**Tsuchida Satoshi went offline**

**Kiyoshi**

_5.54 pm:_ i really hope this works for hyuuga

**Riko**

_5.55 pm:_ Me, too.

**Kiyoshi Teppei went offline**

**Aida Riko went offline**


	2. extra: confession + hyuuga being a frightened dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sure, hyuuga's friends can be horrible at times, but they really are a good bunch of idiots.

**_Tuesday, 14 February 2014, 8.14 pm_ **

**Seirin High Locker Room**

Hyuuga Junpei swallowed thickly, his mouth dry from nervousness as he held the pearl-grey box in his hands. He’d carefully painted it Izuki’s favourite colour, but now he wasn’t so sure if it was as good an idea as he had thought earlier. The heat-induced sweat on his face had long dried to be replaced by a cold sweat of fear. 

He stood in front of Izuki’s locker, which lay ajar, the poor boy having been delayed by the sheer number of confessions he’d gotten. In his haste to not incur Riko’s wrath further, he had left it open. Currently Izuki was still in the gym, doing a few extra workouts to build stamina as Riko had instructed him to do. Hyuuga shook his head - Izuki worked so hard at basketball (and everything he did, really), it was a miracle how he wasn’t as good as Himuro by now.

“Hyuuga?” asked a voice from behind him, a voice he knew like the back of his own hand. Hyuuga nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound.

“D - don’t scare me like that!” he scolded Izuki, hiding his hands quickly behind his back. The plan had seemed all well and good up until he’d actually had to _go through_ with it - Hyuuga wasn’t exactly good at doing things that required courage, and this kind of thing? Oh, boy, that required one to be as brave as a lion.

Right now, Hyuuga felt about as brave as Furihata.

“Sorry,” Izuki said with a little laugh. A stray droplet of water slid slowly down his long neck, and Hyuuga suddenly felt _very_ thirsty. His shirt clung wetly to his slender frame and his damp hair hung in his face prettily. His eyes were full of amusement, and that look of bright joy made Hyuuga want to smile too. 

_Is this what they call love?_ he thought, heart skipping a beat at Izuki’s happiness.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Hyuuga,” Izuki continued, stripping out of his shirt and grabbing his uniform out of the locker. 

“No problem,” Hyuuga said, cheeks going slightly pink. 

He slipped on his uniform shirt, then took off the shorts - Hyuuga looked away at this point, half to give Izuki some privacy and half to cover the raging blush on his face - and put on his pants. 

As Izuki yanked his bag out, a lurid pink heart-shaped box came tumbling down from the locker. He bent down with a frown, rolling his eyes.

“Another confession. Great. I _hate_ chocolate.” he said with a scowl. “This damn holiday - Coach is right, Valentine’s Day _sucks_.”

“Bet you wish one of them gave you coffee jelly, huh?” Hyuuga joked, trying to act normal. All he had to do was casually get his bag and slide the box he held into it _without_ Izuki noticing. Granted it was difficult, what with Izuki’s Eagle Eye and all, but he reckoned he’d just wait until Izuki left, citing needing to get something as his reason for staying behind.

Izuki hummed distractedly. “Uh-huh. That would be nice. It just goes to show that they don’t really know me like you do,” he said absently, picking up his bag and leaving the chocolate in his locker.

“You’re just going to leave it there?” Hyuuga asked, turning to face Izuki so that his hands wouldn’t be seen.

“Yeah,” Izuki shrugged. “If she - or he, I’m not picky - is shy enough to leave chocolate without telling me directly, she probably won’t follow through to check if I got it or not.”

Hyuuga nodded. “Uh-huh. You should go, it’s getting late,” he added quickly, wanting to get rid of his stupid plan as fast as possible.

Izuki arched an eyebrow.

“You’ve been acting weird all day,” he said softly, dropping his bag and stepping closer to Hyuuga. He tilted his head slightly upwards, catching Hyuuga’s grey gaze with his own magnetic black ones. 

All Hyuuga could think about was how hot Izuki’s breath was on his cold face. His own breaths shortened until his face was red. 

That’s when Izuki made his move. 

He lunged forwards, arms wrapping around Hyuuga’s body, and grabbed his arms in a tight grip. Hyuuga struggled against him in mortification - _please God don’t let him find out -_ but Izuki was surprisingly strong, curse those extra drills he’d been doing!

Finally, Izuki all but snatched the box out of Hyuuga’s hands and laughed triumphantly. 

“I _knew_ you were hiding something!” he cawed gleefully. “Is our _megane_ captain planning to confess to someone?”

“Give it _back_ !” Hyuuga shouted frantically. This had been the _worst_ idea - now everything was going to pieces - 

“No,” sang Izuki, “I wanna see who it’s addressed to!”

He turned the box over, and Hyuuga’s heart just about jumped out of his chest.

_Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…_

“You haven’t put a card on it,” Izuki said with a little frown. 

_It must have fallen off!_ Hyuuga realised with more than a little bit of gratefulness. _Thank God. He’ll never think to open it and see the card I’ve put inside._

Izuki declared, “Well, it’s not wrapped - it’s just a regular open and close box, so let’s see what’s inside! Maybe you’ve addressed it in there.”

“Izuki - no - stop-” Hyuuga started, but Izuki paid him no heed.

“Let’s see…” he mumbled, peeling off the thin layer of butter paper Hyuuga had placed within the box to separate the jellies and the card he’d taped to the inside lid. He neatly tucked the box into its lid and held it in both hands, finally taking a proper look at the contents.

Hyuuga’s face turned red once more, and he bit his lower lip, praying to all the gods he knew to open a hole in the earth and swallow him up. He wasn’t ready for this!

Izuki stayed silent for a while. Then he looked up, gaze connecting with Hyuuga’s, and asked quietly, “Is this coffee jelly?”

Hyuuga nodded, blush intensifying. “Yeah.” 

Izuki swallowed and replaced the butter paper gently. Then he took the box out of its lid and prised the note off the inside.

“Dear Izuki,” he read aloud, “I really appreciate that you have always been by my side. You followed me to a school where there was no basketball, just so I wouldn’t be alone. You make me want to be a better person every day. I can't tell you how much I have always cherished your friendship even if it often doesn’t seem like I do, and that somehow managed to grow into love for you along the way. I love you, Izuki - I really do. I swear on God this isn’t some sick joke. I'm not going to force you to accept my feelings or anything - but I want you to know, at least. You matter a lot to me, though, and I’d hate to lose you over a confession.”

Izuki fell silent after he read the last word, looking down at the box of carefully cut coffee jelly shaped like hearts. 

The words started to pour out of Hyuuga’s mouth unbidden, then.

“Well, now you know who it’s for, so I’ll just go. This was stupid and a bad idea, I never should’ve done it, I’m so sorry I fucked everything up between us,” he rambled. “I just - I’ve loved you for so long and I never realised it - I shouldn’t have-”

“I never answered you,” Izuki said quietly, holding up a hand for Hyuuga to stop his rambling. Hyuuga’s words came to a stuttering halt, and the blush which had started to disappear came back in full force.

“Wh - what do y - you me - mean?” he stammered. 

Izuki looked up at him then, and his eyes sparkled like twin stars in the sky. He stepped closer to Hyuuga so they were face to face, Izuki’s nose almost touching Hyuuga’s.

“I mean this,” he whispered, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

The breath whooshed out of Hyuuga’s chest as Izuki’s mouth touched his. And in an instant, he was kissing back just as vigorously.

The sweets forgotten, Hyuuga’s hands came up to tangle in Izuki’s soft hair. He pressed Izuki against him, wanting to savour every moment of the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, both their faces red from not just the kissing but also the lack of oxygen, Izuki spoke.

“So are we dating now?”

Hyuuga grinned stupidly, still dazed by the fact that the person he loved ‘reciprocated his interest’, in Riko’s words.

“Hell yeah,” he answered.

Izuki looked coyly up at him through dark lashes, and picked up the box of jelly hearts. He held one gently between his teeth, the pointed end protruding out of his lips.

“Come and get it,” he whispered past the sweet.

Hyuuga didn’t have time to think before Izuki pulled him back into another kiss, this time filled with coffee jelly, softness and even more love than before.

* * *

**Hyuuga Junpei changed the chat name to ‘guess who isnt single anymore’**

**Hyuuga**

_9.18 pm:_ its me bitches ;)

**Tsuchida**

_9.19 pm:_ that’s amazing!

**Kiyoshi**

_9.20 pm:_ told you he liked you back!

**Riko**

_9.21 pm:_ Yay for you, Hyuuga-kun!

 _9.21 pm:_ Now can I get the hell out of here?

**Hyuuga**

_9.22 pm:_ go

 _9.23 pm:_ be free

 _9.23 pm:_ but before you do… thanks, guys. i’d never have worked up the courage to do this without your help

**Riko**

_9.24 pm:_ You’re welcome, Hyuuga-kun. I’m happy for you! Just don’t let this disturb practice (✿^‿^)

**Tsuchida**

_9.25 pm:_ anytime, Captain!

**Kiyoshi**

_9.26 pm:_ we got your back, hyuuga!

**Aida Riko left the chat**

**Kiyoshi Teppei left the chat**

**Tsuchida Satoshi left the chat**

**Hyuuga**

_9.27 pm:_ i really am a lucky bastard to have friends like these idiots.

**Hyuuga Junpei deleted the chat**


End file.
